Real World Trading
"THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS" - Arguecat (21st Century) Real World Trading is the baaaaaaaaad thing of PruneScape. When Real World Trading, or RWT happens, bad stuff happens. Kittens die, people lose their jobs and Armadyl hilts crash in price. Being the lazy bastards people are, they just can't be bloody bothered to bot at Green Dragons for their easy money. They want 100M and they WANT IT NOW. Bad people are good business for badder people. Those bad people sell PruneScape gold to bad lazy PruneScapers. This RWT. RWT become popular. RWT breed. RWT all over PruneScape. PruneScape RWTScape. Oh noes. "Fuck off, this isn't RWTScape!" - Mod Philkwuote (2007) At this point, it was completely and utterly out of hand. Even General Graardor was RWTing new armour because he couldn't be arsed to get some more out of the wardrobe after he get dropped by a mass of rabid 130s for the umpteenth time. "ZOMG THEY HAD TO UPD8 OR RWT RUIN GAME11111" - Jagex Apologist (2007) Correct. Update they did. Or more like blow the entire fucking game to tiny little bits. Whoopsie. Pkers quit, pkers ranted, pkers became alcoholics, pkers went absolutely fucking postal. Oh, and the other players weren't too pleased either. But sod them. They don't pay us every month. Fucking freeloaders. Staking at Duel Arena got blasted, the Wilderness got tamed to the point where instead of brutal pkers kicking the ass of anything that moves you get some little ghosts that go around in a set pattern making silly noises, and free trade met Jad. It got LOLURDEADED. At least Real World Trading was finally dead. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN RWT IS STILL AROUND?" - Anonymous Player (2008) Double whoopsie. Jagex rushed it so much they didn't kill it off properly. So they went and carried on in a Rune-9/11 state of mind, so shit scared of absolutely anything that looks like RWT they nuke it to hell and back. Falador Party Room? Dead. General Stores? Dead. Bounty Hunter? Dead. PvP in general? This one survived the nuking, but the radiation fucked it up so badly its a complete waste of time. From there on, more and more stuff is on the radar, waiting for the day Mod Jittery decides its ZOMG RWT KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT and blows the everlasting fuck out of it. Despite this, the bad lazy people are always looking for new ways to RWT, and it helps that the bad RWT people on the bad unsafe Internet spend their entire time researching new ways. "Where there will be MMORPGs, there will be RWT." WHO SAID THAT?! Trivia *The Trade Limit didn't stop RWT, people can still powerlevel and sell accounts (derp). *Jagex sells this to players who bought Runefest tickets.....for real money. OH SHI..... *According to some forum mod back in 2007, buying an AGS off rsorder helps fund North Korea's nuclear weapon's programme. Yeah, nice one comrade. You just started WW3 because you were too lazy to grind for a month. *'As of February 2011, the Wilderness/Free Trade were returned and now RWT is alive and kicking. So...something.' *Jagex has openly admitted that they break this rule * Category:Trade and Commerce Category:Runescape Community